MÍA
by Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei
Summary: [shojoai inosaku] es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja y la ultima XD. Sakura necesita encontrar una flor para una medicina, quién mejor para ello que Ino? que pasará cuando se encuentren las dos solas?


__

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Kishimoto. Yo solo los utilizo para escribir sobre ellos sin ánimo de lucro._

_**Si bueno este fic tengo mas que claro que no me lo va a leer ni dios XD pero bueno se lo prometí a chica y no me podía negar, aunque a mi no es que me guste mucho tampoco la verdad (a-chan no me mates XD) Pues la trama cuando lo que ocurrió con Sakura cuando no estaban ni Sasuke ni Naruto, no hay nada fuerte, es mas dulce y tal, jeje.**_

**MÍA**

Sakura estaba en la biblioteca, durante más de medio año, se había dedicado únicamente a estudiar medicina, pues nunca más dejaría sus deseos en manos de otros. Ella confiaba plenamente en Naruto, pero también deseaba rescatar a Sasuke, estaba tan confundida respecto a sus sentimientos que llegó a la conclusión de quererlos a los dos como amigos únicamente. También fue la excusa que encontró para no hacerse daño, ya encontraría a alguien que de verdad le conviniera, en todos los aspectos.

Por fin había encontrado que flor necesitaba para aquella dichosa medicina. Ayer había llegado al hospital un chico con unas especies de burbujas en la pierna, producidas por el roce de una corteza envenenada, así que su tarea ahora era investigar cual era la medicina y como fabricarla, y lo había echo, pero… ¿donde encontraría ella, esa flor tan rara? Después tenía que hervirla en agua, lo resultante mezclarlo con su crema y después juntarla en la pierna del chico.

Se llevó el libro bajo el brazo después de pedir permiso para sacarlo de la biblioteca y comenzó a pensar, ¿a quién podría acudir? La única persona que le vino a la mente, no era la que más deseaba encontrar, terminarían peleándose como siempre, pero… ¿quién sabría más de flores que Ino? Suspiró y siguió calle abajo, directa a la floristería de la preciosa rubia.

Llegó frente a ella y empujó la puerta, pasando y silenciosamente tocarle un poco el hombro a la chica que estaba de espaldas. Esta pegó un bote del susto y se volvió furiosa.

**-¡Shikamaru! ¡Te he dicho que aunque sea problemático hagas un poco de ruido al entrar!-,** pero quedó aún más sorprendida cuando frente a ella contempló a su amiga pelirosa.

**-Ino-cerda si estuvieras más atenta a la gente que entra no te asustarías, ¡vaya mierda de kunoichi!-,** se burló con sus esmeraldas bien abiertas y echándose el pelito hacia atrás.

Antes de contestar, la ojiazul se dio cuenta de un leve bochorno que había acudido a sus mejillas, ¿a que venía eso ahora? Arrugó el entrecejo y apretó el puño molesta, dejando el ramo de flores que tenía en la mano disperso por ahí.

**-¡¡Sakura-frentuda, soy mejor kunoichi que tú y lo sabes! De todas formas, ¿¡para que has venido a molestarme cuando trabajo?-,** le gruñó molesta, antes le hubiera dicho muchas cosas más, pero ahora no podía, y es que verla tan triste durante el último año había hecho mella en ella.

Haruno sonrió un poco y se dirigió al mostrador donde abrió el libro y le enseñó la foto que había entre las dos páginas. Ino con curiosidad se acercó para ver qué era, sin entender muy bien nada.

**-¿Conoces esta flor? Es que la necesito-,** le preguntó señalándola.

Yamanaka se colocó el pelito tras la oreja y pensó, creía haber leído algo de ella cuando era pequeña, pero venderla nunca, parecía ser silvestre. Por la forma del tallo y las hojas, dedujo que era de montaña, rocosa y con poco agua. Sus pétalos eran morados intensos, con un pequeño circulo rosa en el centro, después el tronco muy verde, bastante claro.

-**Creo saber poco de ella, ¿pero tienes que buscarla?-,** estaba algo preocupada, alguien que no supiera de plantas la encontraría solo por mera casualidad.

**-Sí, la tengo que aplicar en una cura de un pobre enfermo, aunque aún no sé dónde tengo que ir a por ella, y me es bastante urgente-,** resopló la ojiverde, cerrando el libro y apoyándose cansada en la mesita de cristal.

Ino quedó pensativa, tampoco no era muy extraño ayudar a una amiga, ¿ne? Así que sin decirle nada a Sakura entró donde estaba su madre y la llamó. Estuvo hablando con ella y al poco rato salió, quitándose el delantal y cogiendo a la pelirosa de la mano.

**-Venga, es imposible que tú la encuentres, yo te ayudaré, si salimos ahora puede que para esta tarde la tengamos-,** la preciosa rubia sonrió y estiró activa de ella, corriendo casi arrastrándola.

**-¡Ino! ¡Me haces daño!-,** se quejaba, pero en el fondo estaba agradecida, su amiga había dejado la tienda solo para ayudarle, con lo mal que se llevaban, o eso creía.

Al sentir la mano aprentando su muñeca se sonrojó, ¿cuando empezó a producirle ese sentimiento tan extraño la ojiazul? Bueno… en verdad aunque le diera coraje admitirlo, siempre había estado ahí desde pequeña, la ayudó cuando todo el mundo se metía con ella, la cuidó ante todo, se separaron por una estúpidez, ya ves… por Sasuke… cuando a él no le interesan las mujeres… cosa que entendió conforme hizo equipo con él, aún así en el examen de chuunin la protegió, y… sí, en realidad sí que eran amigas.

Sin darse cuenta ya habían salido fuera de Konoha, y se encontraban subiendo a una rocosa montaña. Sakura aún sentía como la agarraba ahora con más suavidad, y de un momento a otro se paró, sujetándole la mano con las dos suyas. La rubia se volvió sorprendida a mirarla, su corazón estaba a mil, ¿por qué ahora la chica de ojos esmeralda, le hacía sentir así?

**-Ino… quería pedirte perdón… he sido una idiota…, después de todo lo que hiciste por mí, nos convertimos en rivales por un chico…-,** antes de terminar la rubia le cortó.

**-Y encima gay… pues no se le notaba nada que se moría por Naruto-,** dijo con una sonrisa burlona y sacando monamente la lengua.

**-Jeje, sí, es verdad…-,** también le sacó la lengua, **-por eso… quisiera que volviéramos a ser las mejores amigas, ¿ok?-,** cerró bellamente sus ojos y le sonrió.

El rostro de Ino se volvió enteramente rojo, su pecho empezó a subir y bajar con prisas, la mano que Sakura agarraba con las suyas temblaba, sentía unas ganas tremendas de hacerlo, pero y si…¿ no le gustaba, ¿y si la abofeteaba? ¡eran mujeres!

Juntó todo el valor que pudo y tragó saliva, con un poco de lentitud se acercó hasta la cara clarita de la pelirosa. Cuando esta sintió el aliento de su amiga en el rostro abrió los ojos y la miró, esos lindos zafiros clavados en sus esmeraldas, su corazón también empezó a bombear tan bruscamente con el de la otra.

**-Sakura…-,** se mordió un poco sus propios labios para dar el último impulso y terminó por posar su boca sobre la de ella.

Esperaba un golpe o algún reclamo, pero no pasó nada de eso. La ojiverde la miró con dulzura y le correspondió el leve toque, con un suave roce mientras alzaba sus brazos y rodeaba el cuello de la rubia, acariciándole el dorado cabello.

**-Yo también te quiero mucho, Ino-,** declaró abrazándose a ella y riendo bajito.

Yamanaka no pudo más que sentirse afortunada y corresponder el calido abrazo, se quedaron así por un tiempo, sintiendo la esencia de la otra, suspirando el aroma de su cabello y acariciándolo.

Cuando se distanciaron un poco se miraron a los ojos y dulcemente se sonrojaron. La ojiazul acarició un poco la mejilla de Sakura y la acercó nuevamente a sus labios, dándole otro tierno beso.

**-Venga vamos… que tenemos que buscar esa flor, ¿no?-,** le guiñó un ojo y la cogió sonriente de la mano.

Esta asintió feliz y siguió a su koi rubia, caminando juntitas mientras esta se paraba a explicarle el significado de algunas flores. Llegó a un arbusto bastante hermoso, de bellas flores rojas anaranjadas, cogió una y la arrancó, dejándole un poquito el tallo y así volverse hacia Sakura, colocándola bellamente en su pelo.

**-Es preciosa…-,** sonrió Haruno tocándosela, con un lindo sonrojo en su blanca carita.

**-No solo eso, esta flor es una azalea, se dice que da alegría para vivir, consuelo, esperanza, fuerza de voluntad, que saca el verdadero poder de la persona. Tú no eres débil, Sakura, solo necesitas confiar más en ti y luchar-,** sonrió y le besó la frente con calidez.

Sakura tenía los ojos cristalizados, ya una vez le dijo algo parecido, pero nunca pensó que lo volvería a hacer, y sintió la misma calma que entonces. Con vergüenza se retiró una lagrimita que calló de sus ojos, y le dio un besito en la mejilla.

**-Arigato, Ino-,** y siendo ella la que ahora le cogió de la mano se echaron de nuevo a caminar.

A los pocos minutos, la rubia pegó un saltito y salió corriendo hasta la cima, entre dos rocas estaba la flor que tanto buscaban, la cogió con cuidado y se la entregó a su amiga, sonriendo y satisfecha rascándose la nariz.

A Sakura se le alegró la cara y la recogió entre sus manos, por fín podría hacer algo por ese chico que no paraba de quejarse por el dolor, abrazó a Ino y la besó… pero estaba vez fue de una forma distinta, se agarraba a su cuello mientras invadió fogosamente su boca, provocando ardor en su cuerpo. La rubia la apretó de su cintura y dejó que le invadiera con la lengua, que recorriera sus labios dando paso a la suya para hacer lo mismo, se besaron por largo rato, intercambiando sensaciones, y experimentando otras bastante nuevas. Cuando acabaron sin aire, se separaron algo abochornadas, la pelirosa sonrió con dulzura y tiró de ella para que echaran a correr, tenían que darse prisa.

**--**

Sakura juntaba por fín la medicina en la pierna del muchacho, que aún con la tranquilidad que le proporcionaba la fría crema a él seguía doliéndole con fuerza. Sonreía realizada, era la primera persona que curaba por ella misma, buscando y fabricando el medicamento, además que… miró hacía la puerta donde le esperaba Ino con una amplia sonrisa y apoyada en la pared, con los brazos en la espalda y las piernas cruzadas. Desde su sitio, fuera claro, de la enfermería, le guiñaba un ojo contenta al verla feliz.

Tsunade se acercó y se apoyó en el hombro de su alumna, haciendo que esta se volviera a ver quién era. Tsunade se fijó en la bien realizaba crema y le felicitó.

**-Guau, ¿al final encontraste esa flor? Menos mal pues yo no podría haberlo hecho en tan poco tiempo, alégrate porque pronto serás la mejor-, **dijo acariciándole un poco el pelo y sonriéndole.

**-Arigato Tsunade-sensei, pero…-,** se sonrojó un poco y miró hacia donde estaba su linda rubia, **-ella ha sido la que me ayudó, todo es gracias a Ino-,** sonrió tontamente y siguió vendándole la piernas hasta terminar con tranquilidad.

**-Me parece muy bien Sakura, que te vaya bien, en serio-,** dicho esto se alejó seguido de Shizune, murmurando las dos algo bastante contentas.

La pelirosa le puso un poco de junta para terminar el vendado y se levantó, dejando al joven tendido en la camilla para que descansara. En cuando recogió todo se acercó a Ino y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

**-¿Te vienes a mi casa?… no hay nadie-,** la linda ojiverde intentó ocultar sus nervios, pero eran bastante evidentes.

**-Claro-,** con dulzura la rodeó con su brazo y le dio otro de sus cariñosos besos en la frente, **-vamos… Sakura-chan-,** sonrió.

Y así las dos se encaminaron a una relación que creían imposible, pero con tiempo y constancia la hicieron más que una realidad.

**--**

_**Bueno se que no esta muy bien pero… joder… es que el shojo-ai no es lo mío XD y eso que me he intentado esforzar pero nada, que no puedo XD espero que por lo menos os haya entretenido un poco, jeje, por los reviews… pues… no creo que reciba ninguno pero bueno, ah! Gracias por leerme y nos vemos en el próximo.**_


End file.
